10 Song Challenge GrimmIchi Style!
by KuroGoddess
Summary: 10 songs for Grimmjow and Ichigo. Some of the shorts are a little AU-ish. Warning for slight smut, yaoi, boyxboy, kissing, fluff, angst, and this might make you either hate Grimmjow or Ichigo. I'm sorry! Kind of short.


**10 Song Challenge GrimmIchi Style! **

The title is self explanatory. Heehee. This is my first GrimmIchi in a while, so be nice, yeah? This is actually inspired by The Petulant Prodigy and Racey. I love both you guys! Seriously, freaking amazing GrimmIchi writers. If I need a GrimmIchi fix, I go to them. Seriously.

Anyway, you know the deal.

Paring: GrimmIchi.

**Title: Look Just Like a Fool.**

"Settle for a slowdown" –Dierks Bentley.

Ichigo felt horrible, but he had to leave. He loved, _loves_, Grimmjow but he couldn't do this anymore. He knew Grimmjow must have felt like a fool, standing there in his rearview while he was getting soaked to the bone. Tears prickled brown eyes as he kept driving. Grimmjow's face fell, and his heart felt like it was torn out. He kept waiting for the brake lights to glow.

There was nothing stopping Ichigo, but he would sure as hell like a slowdown. He wanted Ichigo back. Instead of crying, Grimmjow went back to the small country house they had shared and went to the back, using his axe to chop at all the trees, letting out his anger on the forest behind the house.

Ichigo pulled over just a short 20 miles away, already out of the town, and parked the car, as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't drive, not like this. At the same time, Grimmjow was on his knees, shoulders hunched as he cried freely.

**Title: Keep Going.**

"'Till I Collapse" –Eminem & Nate Dogg.

Hate. Hate burned in Ichigo's eyes. He was shaking now, unable to control himself. Grimmjow was mocking him, putting him down, so he struck out. Snarling like a beast, he brought his fist back, decking the male in the jaw, making Grimmjow's head snap to the side.

Cyan blue eyes looked back; a wide grin growing on his features, even as he spat blood and saliva out onto the pavement. "You got a nice hit there"

"I'm not gonna stop. I'm not gonna stop caring for you, for being defiant, or stop being who I am, because you don't like that. You don't like not having power" Ichigo growled and got into a crouch. Grimmjow threw his head back, laughing that insane laugh of his.

That was it. The two lunged at each other like rabid animals, punching, kicking, and going all out, neither giving up to the other. The group of fellow gang members that gathered around them was staggering. People from both gangs, Reapers and Hollow's alike watched.

Brown locked with Blue, determined to win the battle, and be the last one standing.

**Title: Tonight, You're Mine.**

"Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)" –Enrique Iglesias.

Grimmjow smirked predatorily as he watched the orange haired teen dance. He wanted him, and he sure as hell was gonna get him. Nothing was going to stop him from getting Ichigo Kurosaki.

Without much effort, Grimmjow glided through the heavy crowd, coming right up behind Ichigo who was having a small petite woman grind on him, but he didn't look too aroused. This made Grimmjow smirk even more.

Gripping the others lithe hips, Grimmjow ground his angular hips into the other's ass, making Ichigo jump just slightly, but he got a good look at Grimmjow, and just smiled, a small flirty smile that sent blood to his loins.

The Spanish sounding song pounded overhead, and with the same flirty smile, Ichigo ground back on Grimmjow, making the larger male groan in the back of his throat. Thin, cream colored limbs snaked up around his neck and pulled him closer. Grimmjow seriously loved where this was going.

Taking the males hand, Grimmjow led them off to his car, and they climbed in, enjoying the ride to Grimmjow's apartment.

**Title: Wild One.**

"Wild One" –Flo Rida (feat. Sia)

Ichigo was always considered normal, though his current boyfriend was wild as hell. With a smile, he thought of how they met.

"Hey, Ichi! This is Grimmjow, my friend's cousin!" His twin, Shirosaki smiled as he walked up. Their eyes met, and that was all it took. Before either knew it, Grimmjow was taking Ichigo partying, drinking, and taking him out to pull pranks and be hell raisers together.

Everything was perfect, just like the sex. Oh Kami, the _sex_.

It was hot, rough, and just way too satisfying. Both were happy with this. No one had seen this side of Grimmjow, or Ichigo for this matter, and both wanted to keep it that way.

Ichigo snickered as he walked into their shared bedroom, leather and a whip hanging of his hand. Grimmjow's eyes widened, and he licked his lips smirking.

"Oh hell yes"

**Title: So Alien.**

"E.T." –Katy Perry (feat. Kanye West)

There was something so different about Grimmjow, and Ichigo couldn't figure out what it was. There was something…. God this was killing him! What was it? Yeah, the man was abnormally hot, way too sexy for a normal person, he had muscles like a living Adonis. Kami, he was just perfect.

At the moment, Ichigo was in detention with the bastard (what? He was!) and was trying not to squeak from fear. His body had changed, his teeth growing sharper, his ears pointing, his nails becoming claws.

"C-care to explain?" Ichigo questioned. Grimmjow smirked, showing off his abnormally long teeth. He chuckled lowly, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"I'm a demon, what did you expect?" he said and Ichigo could feel the heat come from his body as he stepped closer. Ichigo gulped, but wasn't able to say anything, as he was tackled and molested by this DEMON.

Damn him!

**Title: Sexy and alive.**

"Turn Me On" –David Guetta (feat. Nicki Minaj)

"_Make me, come alive come on and turn me on"_ Ichigo sang as he cooked dinner. He swung his hips to the beat, doing a little spin when he had to go to the fridge behind him. _"My body needs a hero, come and save me. Something' tells me you know how to save me"_ he sang louder.

He was unaware of the cyan blue eyes following his every movement. He continued to cook. _"If I scream, if I cry. It's only 'cause I feel alive!"_ He scrunched up his nose in a cute way, all the singing and moving making him flushed, showing off his cute golden cinnamon colored freckles.

Damn. Grimmjow shifted from his spot of leaning against the door frame. He was hard already, just from the gyrating hips, and dirty lyrics. What the hell does Ichigo listen to this stuff for?

He will admit, it was sexy_. "Come and take me now, I know you can. I know you can tame me, and make me feel alive"_ the redhead sang, and Grimmjow couldn't help it. He pounced on the younger male.

"G-Grimmjo~w!"

**Title: I Can't. **

"Without You" –David Guetta (feat. Usher)

Grimmjow felt stupid for doing this. But it had to be done. Why? Because his lover, someone he actually did love for once in his life, was moving out of their shared apartment, because Grimmjow was too scared to say "I Love You"

The blue haired Adonis cleared his throat and took the microphone, doing a more baritone and calmer version of "Without You". Ichigo watched from the crowd, eyes wide as saucers. _"I can't erase, so I'll take blame, but I can't except that, rivers strained without you." _

"_I can't quite now, this can't be right. I can't take one more sleepless night without you. Without you. I would search, I won't climb. If you're not here, I'm paralyzed" _He sang, his voice making the women swoon.

It wasn't for them though. It was all for Ichigo. He could see Ichigo's eyes widen and tear up slightly. Here came the hardest words to say.

"_I am lost, I am vain, I will never be the same without you. Without you. Without you"_ He sang and Ichigo smiled at him, chewing on his bottom lip.

When he came down, he was greeted by familiar creamy arms, wrapping around his neck and soft pink lips connecting with his own in a warm embrace.

**Title: Your heart knows you better than you know yourself. **

"Listen to Your Heart" –DHT.

Ichigo looked at the man he loved, but didn't love him back. Tomorrow was Grimmjow's last day in Japan, he was moving back to Germany in the morning to help his mother.

There was nothing Ichigo could do to stop him. He wondered honestly, was this fight worth it? All the moments… Gone. Then again, this was his chance. Getting up and moving over to the male, Ichigo looked straight into cyan blue eyes.

He took a deep, steady breath. "Grimmjow… I know this is horrible timing but…. I really lo-" Before he could even finish, Grimmjow was up, and staring strait into his eyes. It scared Ichigo a little.

"Don't. I know what you're going to say, and don't say it" Grimmjow said, his eyes full of sadness, heartbreak, and sorrow. Ichigo stared at the man's retreating back and his throat closed up.

He tried. He really did, but….

**Title: That Fire.**

"Feel that Fire" –Dierks Bentley.

Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo drove around in his truck, no reason. There was no reason for it, but Ichigo wanted to. He wasn't like the normal gay male, he wanted to make love on a train, he wanted to have kids of his own, he wanted to be with Grimmjow.

He was a fire. He was so different from any woman or man Grimmjow had ever been with, and it was kind of nice. He was warm like the sun, but could burn like a fire.

Ichigo was everything Grimmjow wanted and more. And damn if Ichigo wasn't the very meaning of fiery and feisty.

**Title: Just a kiss in the moonlight.**

"Just A Kiss" –Lady Antebellum.

The orange haired male lay in bed, wide awake, though his lover was sound asleep. He had his muscular arms wrapped around his smaller waist. He couldn't breathe when he was around Grimmjow. He had never given his heart to someone else. It was hard to slow down.

It was just a kiss, just a touch, and yet the fire was smoldering, burning them both. Ichigo knew Grimmjow was the one, even though he was an ass. He had to slow down a little.

It had never felt so right before. Ichigo didn't want to push too far, for god's sake Grimmjow and him were shooting in the dark. He knew Grimmjow was having the same problems.

It was just a shot in the dark that he might be the one. All he wanted was to know this was real, that it was true.

"Ichigo? You still awake?" Grimmjow asked, his voice a little strained. Ichigo turned, his eyes a little watery. He didn't want his heart to be broken or crushed. Grimmjow saw this and pulled him closer.

"We don't need to rush, we can slow things if that's what you want… I know it's weird, but I feel like you're… the one I've been waiting for…" He said an Ichigo clutched at the larger male.

"No… everything is just fine…" He said softly, and gave him a kiss goodnight.

DONE.

It got all sappy at the end, and I recommend watching the video for Lady Antebellum's song "Just a Kiss" It was confusing, BUT SO SWEET! It's late, that's why I'm acting this way.

Also, this also goes out to any of my reviewers, and fellow GrimmIchi writers/readers. Thanks everyone!


End file.
